1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diving system for observing the water bottom at low depths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, water diving has been carried out using a diving mask and snorkel (i.e., a breathing tube approximately 30 cm in length, in which one end of the breathing tube is held in the diver's mouth and the other end is kept above the surface of the water), or scuba-diving equipment. However, such techniques require special training and equipment in order to observe formations such as coral reefs or the like lying at depths of around 5 m, and for this reason such methods are not suited to people desiring a simple viewing experience.
In order to solve this problem, various systems have been proposed, and examples include those systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,079,775, 5,193,530 and 5,471,976.